crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Lezah
I took a look into their thick, beautiful eyes. The eerie yellow light emitting form them was always a view of beauty for me. The thick grey flanks of fur surrounding them slowly rose as they slept. To find one of these creatures was considered an omen of luck, however, an entire pack of them was considered an omen of death. I had seen 5 single ones in my 16 moons of living. Luckily they were all asleep, otherwise I would be food for the pack. There they were, the majestic 'Discora Lezahnt', or, the Lezah. I wasn't fearful for this supposed 'death omen'. Death was never a fear of mine. On the planet of Terrace, death was a minor issue. At 13 moons, we are forced to join the hunt. We find animals for food, gather water, and more importantly, we defend against the Moutolds. The only other tribe of our planet. I am part of the clan Huntrez. The Moutolds spend time in the mountain areas, while us Huntrez prefer the solitude of the forest. Before you hear anymore, you should know of the Huntrez and Moutolds origins. It all began 200 moons ago. A group of people came. They were shorter than us, and seemed to have a way informing each other of things in odd manners of making sound. We found them with a large technical device, with many tools and skills. They taught us language. It took a mere 3 moons for us to learn English. The men (from a tribe know as 'Earth') began to teach us basic tool making, survival skills, and even the basics of diplomacy. The 'Other Siders' came from over the hills. They had tools much like us, and we had seen them before. However, they did not recognize the men. They were immediately fearful of the things they bore, and attacked the men. The five men that came were overwhelmed quickly by the hundred or so Other Siders. From that day on, we vowed to fight for the men who died. They traveled in the ship known as 'Hunter', so we named ourselves the Huntrez. The Moutolds are named for their extreme want to live in the uncivilized ways of the old tribes. So, back to my tale, I watched the Lezahs sleeping peacefully. I did not wish to disturb a single one of them, so I slowly backed away. I slowly made my way back to the Hungar Grotto to regroup with my hunting team. After a long, quiet march through the nighttime woods, I found the other three team members. I was lucky to be with such skilled hunters. There was Gerva, the hunt mistress, she was leading us through the night woods. At the age of 19 moons, she is the youngest to become a hunt mistress, and is a skilled leader. She had literally memorized the Agrevious Woods (which we had just exited). She was very kind, and never made a sacrifice unless entirely necessary. She has been known to make herself a shield and guard other members at the cost of everything she has. Then there was my close friend, Terbic. He was a shorter, Earth-descendant Huntrez. Earthling Huntrez were considered very important in the clan. They had a mind and thirst for knowledge unlike any other species. They also are very handy in needs of survival. That is why the Earthling Huntrez have been called 'Life-Keepers' for over 100 moons. There was the Makalesh named Higex. A Makalesh was very rare among the tribes. Makalesh are much like the famed spell-casters in Earthling culture. They can summon the elements to use to his advantage. He was very tall, and had skin so tan it looked like Bocco (an animal much like a cow) hide. He was basically the solider in the group, which leaves me. I was a, believe it or not, a Conluzion. I was a master of the body, mind, and earth. I had the ability to heal wounds, trick others into courage or fear, and alter the world. I could levitate objects, create light, make someone's skin as hard as Lezah hide, and make a man my minion. All the power was mine, until the hunt of Scorch, moon 304. We traveled along the Hungar Grotto quickly. We only had caught 3 Quibs (much like squirrels) and a single Bocco. We had to find more food, and we were growing desperate. I looked over to Higex and asked if there was any chance of catching something dangerous, but big. He looked back at me and spoke as if I were an idiot. "If you are suggesting we 'ill a Leezah pok, den you 'ave no senz for am 'Onluzun." He said. His thick accent was sometimes very difficult to understand. I looked him straight in the eye. "Look, you may be a full blooded Huntrez, but you are acting like a coward!" I began to raise my voice, but thought better and looked back into his now angered eyes."The four of our talents combined could kill an entire pack!" "'Es, but we got no Sheak. 'Ey's zee us comin', or worz, 'ear us." "They are all sleeping, Hegix. Every last one of them." "Den lettem be! 'Ey ain't harmin' nobodey!" "Yet..." I trailed off as Hegix began to march off towards the other Huntrez, who were considerably farther ahead. I followed suit soon after, and we were silent again watching the night around us. Looking for any slight movement, any at all, just a twitch. But there was nothing. For what felt like moons we waited. I watched the moon above. We had 300 separate moons above Terrace, and only one different moon appeared every night in an enormous pattern. I was born on the 203rd moon, the moon called Eon. There was one special moon, the 300th. We used the enormous, unusually red moon to mark the cycles. We always used moons instead of cycles though, it caught on better. I couldn't explain why, I guess our minds just worked th-. My mind immediately halted. There was a rustling in the plant behind me. I quickly grabbed the spear from my back, and a ball of purple appeared in my hand. Maybe I could cast a spell and cause it to come nearer... ...I began to twist my hand in a limp ball. I then opened my hand wide and pointed at the plant with a slight thrust. The ball flew fast into the bush, and there was a purple blast. Nothing came running out though. I put my now spell-less hand onto my bone dagger. I looked at Hegix, who had a ball of flame waiting in his palm, and nodded. He opened his palm and a long jet of flame spouted from his hand. The plant burned, and there was a horrific screech. The plant, it couldn't be screaming, plants couldn't scream. Then that meant, it could only mean. I turned and looked at Gerva. She seemed to think what I was thinking. There was, most likely, a pissed off Lezah in that plant. I looked at Terbic, and motioned him to come closer. I whispered my thought into his ear. He seemed to think the plant was now death itself, and put as much distance between him and it as he could while keeping it in direct eye-contact. I gripped my spear tighter, I knew what I had to do. I had gone through training, and I remembered it very well. I drew back my spear. I simply had to aim for a Lezah's eye and drive a spear into it, then use the dagger to rip off it's heart-scale, easy enough. A loud scream erupted from behind me. I whipped around to see Terbic being dragged into the bushes by an enormous, fanged, horrific creature. An alpha-male Lezah had my closest friend. I quickly remembered their tactics, I turned to find (as expected) a Lezah looking ready to pounce. It dived at me, and I quickly moved left. I flew by my face within mere inches. As it landed, I quickly took my spear snatched the opportunity. A spear in the eye, done. The screams filling the air were just that, screams. Some from the blinded Lezah, some probably from Turbic. I then whipped out my dagger. I kicked the Lezah hard in the stomach as purple blood seeped from it's head. The Lezah fell onto it's back, and I peeled of a little chest fur. There was the hard armor plate called a heart-scale. I took my dagger, lodged it under the scale, and ripped up. Blood shot in the air as the Lezah howled a deafening screech. I now had my 3rd heart-scale. That was more than most 16 moons could say. I looked back at the others, who appeared to be amazed at how fast I took down the Lezah. Gerva looked at me with a look of anger. She spoke harshly to me "You just had to go looking for trouble, didn't you? You just killed Terbic, dammit! You killed your own blood brother!" I immediately became outraged with this accusation. Why would I kill my best friend?! " How in the bloody hell is it my fault he was ripped to shreds by one of those things?" "You had to go see the pack, they picked up your scent." Gerva said with a sharp tone. "Since when do they do that?!" "You have encountered single Lezahs, in packs, they become twice as clever, and uncountable amounts more deadly. They got your scent, and followed us." "No, that can't, no, no, nononononono..." I began to feel horrific panic and guilt at once. I had killed him, my best friend, dead. All because of my morbid curiosity of those things. "You know what happens to those who get innocent members hurt through ignorance right?" Gerva, now calmly, asked. "The same thing that happens to any one else who hurts Huntrez, enlightenment." I responded grimly. We delved deeper into the forest, trying to avoid the pack. I dragged my feet as we went on. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Gerva nudged me. I probably had fallen asleep while waiting for another sound. We had seen a Dendark pass by (Dendark: Large deer-like animal, with large claws and a ridged back). Anyhow, they had obviously caught it. The scent of roasting meat was faint in the air, like someone attempted to hide the smell. That was a smart idea, more unwanted attention could be devastating. I sat up. The night air was very warm and humid. We were in the small clearing that we had seen the Dendark in, but there were large claw-like cuts in the roughage. Apparently, Lezahs did most of the hunting work. The moon hung in the air like an ominous eye watching us. Sometimes, from how fantastic Lezahs could hunt at night, I felt like the moons would tell the creatures of other living being's locations. The moon was (ironically) known as "Safe-Light." All because the moon gave off an odd blue light, rather than white, red, or the occasional purple. Everything looked a deep blue, even the fire had a purple-ish tint to it. Hegix was carefully toasting the meat with his hands, he looked fully concentrated. I doubt he was even aware that I had woken. Gerva walked back to the fire and I followed after. My back ached, sleeping on hard dirt and rock wasn't an ideal resting place. Gerva, I just noticed, looked distressed to the point of depression. "What's wrong, Gerv?" I asked with the most friendliness I could in my groggy state. "Don't call me that. I am a hunt mistress, you are a low ranked Conlusion." She said matter-of-factly "A Conlusion," I said with an annoyed sigh, "cannot be low rank. It takes ridiculous amounts of practice to unlock full potential." "Then explain how all your training helped Terbic!" "Oh, so," fury began to explode inside me,"we go straight back to how that is my fault? Huh? How its all my fault that he was torn to shreds by the deadliest creature in the damned woods?" A single tear fell from Gerva's eye. "I'm sorry, I, just, I have a bit much to deal with.." She apologized in sadness. "I know you do, but try to imagine my pain. The fact that someone else is handling more and trying to comfort you has to be some relief, right?" I asked trying to sound ever so slightly comedic. Surprisingly, she laughed a little. "See, Gerv? It ain't all that bad!" I said to her. "Don't call me 'Gerv', I hate it..." She said, rather unconvincingly. I hugged her for a moment and walked over to Hegix. He acted like he hadn't heard a single word out of either of us. He was so devoted to roasting the meat. It looked like he wouldn't pay attention to anything else. I wanted to think of something witty to say, something to break the bit of tension between us. "So Hegix," I began casually,"How did the catch go?" He didn't make a sign of response. "The claw marks, what happened there? Did you freak out at a Quib or something?" I added with a slight chuckle. He remained silent. "Come on, don't be like this!" Still, Hegix was quiet. "Let me guess, the marks were from the Lezah who took down this thin-" "We all relly' fucked now, 'kay? 'KAY?! 'Nother trib' membah came dis way outta dem bushes. I dought eet was a Leezah, so I yeeled up a creatah to keel it, and truleh, it deed. Poor lad was torn tah bits." He finished with a look back at the meat. He was totally focused again. "So that," I began in shock,"means we all get enlightened..." "Severe enlightenment." Gerva corrected. She began to fall into a frenzy of tears. I bent down by her side and comforted her. I had always had a bit of a secret attraction to her, even though a mistress could never be bound by love. I hugged her again and told her things would be fine. Honestly though, they wouldn't. Severe Enlightenment was so horrible, if it didn't kill someone, it would make them want to die. No one knows exactly what happens in Enlightenment, usually if the topic is brought up to someone who has been in it, they continuously scream or cry for hours on end. Many hours passed, and the other two had fallen asleep. I had a stomach full of meat and was ready to sleep, when something caught my eye. Under a tree appeared to be a pendant. I walked over a took a look. It was a small locket, with a ruby in the front panel. On the back was scratched in "Ruby Lane" and inside was a folded bit of paper. I unfolded it to find my heart lurch with excitement. The old tale was true! That, or, this was a horrific trick. I had found the map to the greatest treasure the legendary man had left. The key to technology. The wreckage of the U.N. Hunter, this was a map to it. I walked over to my bed roll, and I laid down until I finally fell asleep. The great legend could be in my hands, the key to civilization was at my control. I had a possible chance, if lucky, to bring order to the hell of this land. I had the chance to make peace in the midst of war. I fell asleep with a wide smile on my face, I had entirely forgotten of the horrific past events. This could, in fact, be a blessing from my passed Terbic. Before I slept, I thanked my great friend, and apologized to him for everything. My pray, hopefully, went heard to the Spirit Trees, where I could hopefully find before my Enlightenment. Finally, my eyes shut, and my body slipped to rest. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I awoke and shook everyone else up. I was excited to tell them what happened. They awoke rather grumpily, however they weren't angry with. They both questioned why they were woken, and I responded by telling them to wait. I grabbed the map and carefully unfolded it. I explained to the two my entire story. Gerva looked serious, Hegix smiled. "This could easily be an ambush," Gerva said doubtfully. "but, if it weren't..." She trailed off into thought. Hegix, however, was as overjoyed as I. "'Ell, anytin' tah keep us from goin' bak to dah villehge, eh? 'Ny how, Nuddin bettah dan a lil' advenutah, haha!" He hopped up then opened a ball of flame in each hand. He seemed childishly eager to get going. It was odd, seeing his entire change in mood from night to morning. Of course, finding a possible lead to the key of help to our world was a little big. We began to journey out of Hungar Grotto, quickly into the Senten Valley. This place was dry, barren, hot, incredibly large, and generally torture to any travelers. The valley, however, meant two good things. One, the Lezah didn't live here. Two, it was a shortcut on the map that would save us a good week. We walked on the hard earth and paced towards the distant mountains that were in view. "Ya know," Gerva began after a long, awkwardly silent trek, "We could just lie and say that we lost Terbic, and came back to get help." "Funny Wom-on," Hegix said, slightly amused, "'dat would brak dah 3rd code of 'onor. We would go drough 'lightmen' for dat too." "How does the third code relate to this? It is about Blood Brothers, isn't it?" I recited the 3rd code of honor out of memory. "A Blood Brother shall never leave another behind. They sleep in the same dwelling, hunt together, and travel together. A brother can never leave, or betray, another's side." "So, that doesn't me-" I interrupted Gerva "Terbic and I were Blood Brothers. I let him die, I caused him to die, I betrayed him." I said solemnly. "You and Terbic were brothers?" "Blood Brothers," I corrected her, "Only a process men learn of or can go through. If you find a friend so great, you go through the brethren trials. First, they give you a dagger and a leaf, then release an enraged Bocco into a room with you. The test is to see what you can make do with those items, and how well you work together" "Second, the tribe gives you each a dagger, and they do not announce the task, and knock you out. They then draw an X on each arm. There is a sign in the room where you are thrown into with the daggers. It said something about loyalty without question or anger. Basically, the task was that both of you had an X drawn on your arm, and under each arm was the key to the 2 doors to exit the room. The blades are enchanted, and you are unable to harm yourself. Basically, when one figures it out, the room is as well enchanted. One person has to have the other trust him enough to cut open his arm and take each key, without either becoming angry." "Finally, you are each taken to a large obstacle course. It involves complicated co-operation, and neither could get angry. At the end was the Vial of Joint. We drank from it, and finally we were Brothers." I finished my tale with a sigh of sad memory. Gerva hugged me immediately. She whispered that it must have horrible to have this happen. She kissed my cheek and my stomach tied itself into a knot, again, and again. Terbic being gone was horrible, but add the fact that I had no hope of coming close to Binding with Gerva, my life was about to topple. We trudged onward through the burning hot valley. The sun parched me, the hard earth were making feet ache, and we were only halfway through the horrible nightmare of a place before the sun set. We resolved to make a camp underneath a dead tree, since it was the best shelter we could get. I was comfy in my bedroll, my eyes slowly growing heavier. I fell to rest in the wee hours of night. I began to have a dream, a nightmare really, of my Blood Brother Trials. All the horror, the stench of fear, the horrible nightmare... I opened as I was shook. Gerva stood above looking horrifically panicked. I sat up and looked into her orange eyes. Purple eyes were common on this planet, but orange, that was a rare gift. She stuck out a shaking finger and pointed to her left. I turned my head to see what she was pointing at. There, off not too far, were the obvious gleaming eyes of at least 2 Lezahs. My jaw dropped and I slowly rose form the bedroll. 1 pair of eyes snarled and moved a little forward. I slowly crawled back into the bedroll. I watched as the eyes then ran back away towards the direction of the woods. I looked over at Gerva, who looked relived, and told her that I would stay up and keep watch. "But I can't get to sleep after seeing that!" She whispered back. "Fine, we can watch together." I whispered calmly. I sat up beside her, with the blankets still covering me. She was shivering, it was cold at night here after all. I offered to grab her bedroll for her. "That would take too long, here, I have a though." She said. She then uncomfortably squeezed her way into my bedroll. I attempted to leave, out of kindness. "Don't go!" She refused, "Your warm!" So I climbed back into the roll, and soon after was so nervous that I was literally breathless. We whispered to each other for a long while, before finally I couldn't stand the tension. "Gerv," I began, "What are you trying to do?" She gave me puzzled look. "I mean," I continued, "When you kissed me the other day. Then, why did you wake me up just now? Hegix would have been far better protection! Now, you sharing this bedroll with me!" She looked a little angry, and offended. "I just, I, uh," I continued with far less confidence, "I have liked you for a while, but you can't let any man openly love you, so, so I, I just want to know, what is up with that?!" I finished covered in sweat. Gerva quickly got out of the bedroll. She looked at me with pure contempt. It appeared as if she would start screaming at me at any moment. "The sad part is," She began in a much nicer tone than expected, "that I have liked you to." She finished by advancing towards me with a, look, in her eyes. She came far too close to me, and stared into my eyes. A nervous prickling ran down my spine. I felt her hands wrap around my back as her lips touched mine. She was so beautiful, and this was my chance, my moment. I loved her but this was, wrong. I gently pushed her away. "We can't do this," I stated frantically, "it breaks your code of honor!" "Does it really matter?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice,"We have already broken at least 10 of the tribe's rules, we are outcasts. I would be surprised if they let me live after this." She then, without halt, continued to kiss me (rather forcefully). That night was beautiful. I won't go into detail, as you already know what happened. Trust me, that night, I didn't mind sharing that bedroll with Gerv. Soon after, in the wee hours of morning, I awoke to find that (to my horror) Hegix was awake. He was carving drawings into the earth with an enormous smile spread across his face. Gerva was still asleep beside me. Hegix stood up and walked to my side, then crouched down. "Ah lad, 'njoy 'rself i 'ake it?" He said with the grin growing broader. I smiled as well, but said nothing. "Woke me up, yah did. Got a skill fo' it, do yah?" He asked awkwardly. "First time" I said simply, quickly rolling back over and returning to sleep. I heard behind me a snort, then chuckling. I tried hard not laugh as well. I looked at Gerva's beautiful face for a moment, then closed my eyes and waited for rest. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I opened my eyes to find myself as the only one in the roll. I craned my head up to see only Hegix staring out at the sunrise. Immediately hopped up to a full sit and asked (with a bit too much panic in my voice) where Gerv was and how she got there. Hegix laughed. He looked at me and assured that she was fine, just scouting a little. That didn't calm me down at all. Why didn't Hegix go with her? Why didn't she wake him up? Was Gerv all right? My mind raced with possible horrible scenes involving the pack of Lezahs, even an odd yet disturbing fantasy of a Harvinger attacking her. I threw on hide trousers and began to run. I followed the footprints in the earth, I hoped desperately they were Gerva's. Otherwise, I could be walking into something horrible. I ran for at least half an hour, until it felt like my lungs were pumping little spikes into my body. Finally I saw a figure laying in the dirt. I ran faster towards the spot. Finally I reached that spot, and saw that it was indeed Gerva in the dirt. It sounded as if she was, crying. I ran toward her. I tapped her shoulder, and she didn't jump. She slowly turned her head to look at me. Her neck slowly twisted and she looked positively, horrific. But when she looked at me, she immediately flew at me and hugged me tight. I looked down and screamed. There was a full skeleton with bits of flesh hanging off. They were shattered, scattered, but they were there. Oh yes. Definitely there. So was a golden bracelet. Terbic's golden bracelet. So that was that, he was gone, us 3 survivors were fucked. There was nothing left to do but retrieve the gift and hope we were forgiven for bringing such an important treasure. Gerva and I slowly made our way back to the camp. We cried the entire way back, my blood brother, my kin, confirmed dead. Hegix turned with a smile, which quickly faded as he saw our tear streaked faces. Hegix asked Gerva If I really was just that bad a lover, to which Gerva smacked him and cried harder. I made my way to Hegix. Then I explain what we had seen. He had no reaction, but I am sure a tear fell from his face as he turned away. We slowly packed up the equipment and marched away. i could have sworn a trail of damp soil followed in a trail behind us. All made of tears, maybe, if we found the wreckage, this would known as the 'Trail Of Tears' as a landmark to the site of the discovery. I was startled by my own thought, Did I really care more about this journey than the death of my brother? My knees suddenly couldn't withstand my weight. My legs collapsed and I sat on my knees as tears gently fell from eyes. It felt like hours of silence, but when I finally looked up, the sun only moved a little distance from where it had been. I stood on weakened legs. "Sorry, lets go..." I whispered hoarsely. And so we traveled on. Farther into the baking heat, farther into the unbearable sun's gleam. Farther into despair we traveled, farther into destiny. The sun blazed on into the afternoon, and soon evening. Finally in the early hours of night, we found it. The Hollow of Heart. There was, way down below the sheer cliffs, a river surrounded by many cool caves. Then began the challenge of me climbing, not the others however. I could simply levitate them below. After much (painful) effort, both Hegix and Gerva were down below. I had to climb down with put effort. By the time I reached the base of the cliff, nightfall had begun. We quickly rushed into one of the caves by the river. We clambered down into the rocky hole, and made clear patches to rest upon. I was so tired, that sleep came almost immediately after I closed my eyes. My dreams were filled with those faces. The yellow eyes, the snarling snouts, and the horrific claws. The lezah pack nearby was haunting my dreams. My eyes were jerked open. The light outside was still very dim. It couldn't have been any later than four in the morning. After the work of yesterday, I couldn't have just woken up. No, a sound woke me up. I looked to my side to see Gerva and Hegix sleeping peacefully. All was well right there. All was horrible right near them. The alpha-male Lezah had found a way into the cave while we slept. It was staring at us, and snarling. I screamed to the others to run, but when they awoke, the Lezah pounced. I heard Gerva scream loudly as Hegix quickly conjured a ball of fire into his hand, and i attempted to life the Lezah off of Gerva, but i failed. The fire launched at the creature did nothing but make it angrier. As I witnessed it shear open the torso of our hunting mistress, It felt as if nothing was real. The blood spurting from her body coupled with the snarling Lezah was too much for me. My sanity, it was gone. It finished off Gerva and quickly tackled Hegix. The beast began to howl in tones. Singing some horrific off-key serenade as it murdered us. Hegix screamed and tried to kill the being. I wanted to try and help, but it was hopeless. Nothing could kill it now, I simply had to wait for it to finish me off. Hegix was successfully disemboweled, I sat on my knees and was happy that death would soon come. The alpha-male stood over me and watched me. It simply sat there, not even a muscle twitching towards my death. I sat there waiting, growing less and less patient, until finally I began to bed and plead with the thing to just kill me! A clawed hand gripped my skull. It lifted me into the air then gazed deep into my eyes. The serenade took a demonic turn, and grew steadily deeper. It turned me around so my back was facing it. A claw grabbed just under my shoulder blade, and ripped my chest open from the back. The Lezah reached into my chest and tore out my lungs. I gasped for air as agony overtook me. I felt and furry hand grip gently around my spine, as the serenade just turned to a single, sustained, low, off-key note. With a flick of the wrist, my entire spine dislodged from my body. The pain was gone, and my vision faded slowly, and I saw the thing charge out of the caves. I saw the amulet on the ground shimmer. I thought of this wasted journey, and how my life had gone so far, and quickly slipped into my endless slumber. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I awoke with ropes tied around both my wrists and ankles. I was suspended in mid-air with tears on my face. The room was a plain wood color, with a door right in front of me. I hung my head and cried. What the hell was going on? *BOOM!* The door swung open quickly and a man stood in the entrance. He was a member of my species and was holding a notebook. "Bevala Marth?" He asked in a bored tone. "Yes...that...that's me," I sobbed out. The man sighed, "Ah-hem, 'You have served your punishment. All events you have just experienced in Enlightenment have not truly happened. There is no need to be alarmed, you are fine. You payed for the following crimes. After killing the one known as Terbic Grenaf-" "I killed Terbic?" I asked in shock. I couldn't have killed my best friend, never... "That's what I just said, Isn't it? Anyways you are free to go, your memory will return yadda-yadda, just follow me." He untied me from the ropes and led me out of the room. After a good half-hour of walking we came to a door that the man rudely shoved me out of. I recognized where I was immediately, I was in the Huntrez camp! It was different from how I remembered, but i suppose my true memory would eventually return. I walked forward and turned to see which building I had come out of. Standing a good 100 feet in the air in front of me was our icon. The Huntrez symbol of union, friendship, loyalty, and power. I came out of the wreckage of U.N. Hunter. Sanity fell from my grasp. Category:Dismemberment Category:Nature